I'll Wait for You
by LoveLinny
Summary: Set directly after the season six finale. My version of how the story could play out.
1. Chapter 1

"Stefan, wait." Caroline raced to the door, making it there just ahead of him. "I don't know how much time I'll need before I'm ready to jump into this relationship. It could be a few weeks, a few months, maybe even a few years. I don't know. What I do know is that I lost my mom, Alaric lost his family, Tyler lost Liv, and we all lost Elena." her voice cracked. "There is so much loss and sadness in our lives, I need something good. I need you. I need you to my friend right now. And as my friend you'll stay with me, and you'll hold me, and let me cry until I fall asleep knowing I'm safe because you're here." Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him to stay with her.

Stefan swallowed hard, she was asking the impossible. She was asking him to be near her, to touch her, and to take in her scent; but she was also asking him not to kiss her or tell her how much he loved her. However, he nodded. He knew he couldn't leave her when she was asking him to stay. "Go change, and I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you." She breathed out a sigh of relief. For a second she thought he was going to leave, and she wouldn't have blamed him. She walked to her room to get ready for bed, as Stefan waited downstairs.

Stefan placed another piece of wood on the fire then walked to the kitchen. There was one lonely cup in the sink and he took the liberty of washing it. Caroline wasn't one to leave any dirty dish in the sink, but given the current state of things he could hardly blame her. He placed the dish on the drying rack and turned around just as she was walking down the stairs.

"Did you wash my cup?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah." he shrugged.

"You didn't need to do that. I was going to get it, actually that's what I was coming down to do when you showed up and I just-"

"Caroline," he gently grabbed her shoulders, "it was just a cup."

She nodded and turned away from him as a tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry."

"Come here." he whispered pulling her into him. "It's okay."

She nuzzled into him, letting his warmth sooth her. She stayed like that for a few minutes, letting herself calm down.

"How's Damon?" she asked looking up at him.

"He's grieving, the only way Damon knows how."

"He shouldn't be alone." Caroline knew what could happen when Damon was upset.

"Bonnie's there." Stefan informed her.

"What about Alaric?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"He's there too and so is Tyler, and Jeremy, and Matt. Everyone is safe."

"We should be there. We all need to be together." she insisted. "I'll go pack a few things." She didn't even wait for his response.

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it would be easier to ignore the urge to kiss her if there were others in the house.

Damon had left while Bonnie was sealing in the sleeping Elena. Numbly, he made his way to his bottle of bourbon. He poured himself glass after glass, hoping to forget a fraction of the night's events. When he knew it was no use he angrily threw the empty glass into the fireplace, and that's when he noticed her. Bonnie had returned from the tomb and was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Not in the mood for your words of wisdom, Oprah." Damon said.

"Then how about a friend?" Bonnie asked walking over and placing a hand comfortingly on his back.

"What do you want me to say Bonnie?" He turned to face her. "That I'm upset? That I'm miserable at the thought of living without her for the next 60 some years? Well, so what? I made the choice to keep you alive. I don't regret it, but that doesn't mean I liked my options." He swallowed hard. "Just leave me alone."

Bonnie didn't listen. Instead, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. When she was about to let go he pulled her closer. She heard him sniffle, but didn't say anything. They let the silence fall over them as they found comfort in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_May 22, 2015_

 _Dear Elena,_

 _You've only been gone a week and everyone is noticing the Elena sized hole in our hearts. I know when you wake up you won't want to read sad stories of how much we missed you. So, I'm going to try my best to keep these upbeat and happy, yet somehow relevant to our crazy lives._

 _Everyone is staying at the boarding house until we figure out what to do with ourselves. Expect Jeremy, he went back to art school. Matt leaves in a couple of day for police training. He wants to become sheriff and I know my mom would be so proud if him._

 _There have been a few unexplained disappearances. Stefan is starting to wonder if it's Damon, but Bonnie doesn't think it is and that's saying something. Just so you know Elena, I don't think it's him either. That scares me a little bit more, because if it's not Damon then we have a new problem. I'll be sure to keep you updated on that though._

 _Alaric, he said he needed time. Her stayed in his room the first few days, then left. He checks in every day though so we know he's okay. He'll get better, Elena._

 _Tyler is preparing for the full moon, he won't admit it, but he's scared. He doesn't want to go through that again._

 _As for Bonnie, she's decided to go back to Whitmore next semester. It's not going to be the same without you... I however, compelled myself a A on all of my finals. It's not like I could tell the professors, "Sorry, I'm not up for taking my final today, I had gemini witch drama to deal with."_

 _I guess that leaves Stefan. Stefan has been everyone's rock. I think he's trying to make up for last summer, and he's doing a pretty good job. He's there for all of us in whatever way we need him. Except for me, because I don't know what way I need him. I wish you were here to tell me what I should do…_

 _Well, I should go for now. I'm throwing a party in a few hours. I'm hoping to lift everyone's spirits a bit, but I have tons left to do._

 _See ya soon,_

 _Caroline_

Caroline's party at the Salvatore House was in full swing, the guests were tipsy and the music was loud. At first glance it seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves, but one vampire had distanced himself from the crowd. Leaning against the wall at the far end of the room with a glass of bourbon in hand, was Damon. His eyes scanned the room hungrily, he hadn't fed today.

"There are blood bags in the cellar." Caroline said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Relax, blondie. I'm only people watching." Damon said, clearly annoyed that he was interrupted.

"It's a party. Go ask someone to dance or at the very least go mingle."

"I'm talking to you, isn't that enough?" he shot her a fake grin.

"You're only talking to me because I talked to you first. Now, I think you've had enough of this." he took the glass from his hand and he started to protest, but of course she didn't let him finish. "Go." She gave him a gentle push in the direction of the crowd. "And Damon, she wants you to be happy."

Damon looked around the room, he hadn't started a friendly conversation in years and didn't intend to have to start now. Finally, his eyes landed on a friendly face. Bonnie was dancing with some kid from Whitmore. Without hesitating he made his way over to them.

"Why don't you go get yourself a drink and find a new dance partner." Damon looked directly into the guy's brown eyes and without a word he walked away.

"Damon, we were in the middle of a conversation." Bonnie crossed her arms in protest.

"Please, I'm rescuing you. I've got way better moves than that tool." he extended his hand to her.

She took it, allowing him to spin her around the floor. She giggled as he pulled her into him and then pushed her back into another spin. A smile crossed his lips for only a second, but she noticed. It was good to see him smile again.

Everyone's laughter came to a halt when a scream came from the front door. A girl stumbled in and collapsed to the floor. Caroline, Stefan, and Damon rushed over. She was holding her neck as blood dripped down. Stefan leaned over to get a better look at the wound and when he saw what it was he looked up at Caroline and Damon with a look of concern.

"Told you it wasn't me, brother."


	3. Chapter 3

"Get everyone out of here. I'll take care of her." Stefan instructed.

Damon and Caroline nodded and began compelling everyone in the house to leave and forget the girl who stumbled into the party. Stefan carried the limp body to the upstairs bathroom where he fed her his blood just in time. The wound on her neck slowly disappeared and the girl sat up in shock.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Stefan soothed. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Jackie." the girl said.

"Okay Jackie, I need you to tell me what you remember." Stefan spoke softly and clearly.

"I was out for me evening run when I was approached by these two women. One was dressed funny, like she was straight out of the history books. Then I was in pain and running for my life. I was told to come here."

"Thank you, Jackie." Stefan looked into her eyes. "You went for your run, it was the same as every night. Now go home and get some rest."

When Stefan made his way back downstairs the last few guests were being ushered out the front door.

"Is she going to be okay?" Caroline asked when they were alone.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, but we have a bigger problem. I think mommy dearest got her friends back."

"What? How is that even possible?" Damon questioned.

"Kai told her he'd set them free. I just didn't think he did." Stefan answered.

"So, now we have thirteen vampires running around." Bonnie said entering the room; Tyler and Matt behind her.

"Great." Matt said.

"It's late, we don't have a plan, and they can't get in; so, let's just hold off until tomorrow." Stefan suggested.

"So, we just let them kill innocent people?" Matt asked.

Stefan sighed, "There isn't much we can do."

Matt shook his head. "Well, you guys can stay in your safe house. I have to do something."

"Matt," Caroline stepped in front of him, "Stefan is right. We don't know what those things are capable of. If you go out there you're going to die and that's not going to help anything."

"Okay, fine." Matt finally backed down, knowing she was right.

"We'll figure something out." Caroline assured him.

"Let's just all get some rest." Stefan said before walking out of the room.

Stefan had changed into sweatpants and was now pacing the floor of his room. His mind was spinning, thinking of all the solutions for their latest issue that he didn't know the details of. A soft knock on his door brought him back to reality.

"Hey, can I come in?" Caroline asked.

Stefan couldn't hide his smile, it was a comforting to see her. "Of course."

Caroline shut the door behind her, but when she noticed his perfect abs she wasn't so sure being alone with him was a good idea. To her relief he threw on the shirt that was laying on his bed. Now that she could focus, her attention was back to the matter at hand.

"So, what do you think Lily is going to do?" Caroline asked, her voice showing signs of worry.

"I don't know. My mom, Lily, was hellbent on getting them back, getting her family back." Stefan paused and Caroline knew he was hurting.

Instinctively, she grabbed his hand. "You have your family here Stefan. We love you." she blushed at her words. "One day your mom will realize what she gave up, and she'll regret it."

Stefan gave her a sad smile and without thinking she wrapped him in a hug. Her own movement surprised her, causing her to catch her breath. His arms found their way around her waist and once again she knew what a bad idea coming to him had been; for she didn't want to leave.

"I should go get some sleep." she said pulling away.

Stefan nodded, "Okay." his lips spoke, but his eyes silently begged her to stay.

She wanted to stay, as badly as she could tell he wanted her too, but she knew what would happen. If she layed next to him she wouldn't be able to resist touching him, then kissing him, and then she'd mess everything up again. So, she unwrapped her arms from his neck and took a step back.

"I'm right across the hall if you need me." and with that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Thank you all who support this story, I'm working hard to keep it going. I don't usually write chapter fanfics so this is new. I'm interested in knowing what you guys would want to see in this story. Feel free to send me ideas to add to this, it would help me out. Also, sorry for all the scene jumping in this chapter. Enjoy.)_

 _May 24, 2015_

 _Dear Elena,_

 _Unfortunately, I have to report that my party was not a success. But, you'll be glad to know Bonnie was right, Damon wasn't behind the disappearances. It's Lily and her crazy vamp witch friends. Apparently Kai let them out._

 _We came up with a plan, well kind of, Stefan is going to go talk to Lily and see where things go. I can see the look on his face when we mention her and her "family", it hurts him. I hate that she uses that word. I hate that she would rather have these things as her family then her sons. Even Damon deserves better._

 _I'll see you soon, Elena._

 _Caroline_

"So, when are we going to talk to your mom?" Caroline asked walking through Stefan's open bedroom door.

"I'm going to talk to her in a few minutes." he made sure to enunciate the word 'I'm'.

"I've decided I'm coming with you." She announced.

"Not an option." he said stepping closer to her.

"Stefan-" she began to object.

"I said, it's not an option." He was so close to her now that she couldn't breath. "I'm not putting you into a situation where you could get hurt." He took her hand, giving it a little squeeze, before walking out.

"Knock knock." Bonnie said standing in Matt's doorway. "Have everything packed?"

Matt was due to leave for police training tomorrow morning.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going." he said, not turning to look at her.

"What are you talking about? Matt, you have to go." Bonnie walked in without permission.

"How am I supposed to leave, Bonnie?" he raised his voice louder than he should. "How can I leave when my town is falling apart, again?"

"Is there a problem here?" came Damon's voice from the hall.

Bonnie and Matt both turned to look at him.

"This is all your fault you know." Matt walked over to him. "If you and Stefan would have just stayed away, none of this would have happened. Vicki would still be alive, Jenna would still be alive, Elena would be here, all of us would be better off without you."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel." Damon joked.

That was the last straw. Matt pulled back and balled his hand into a fist. Matt swung, and to his surprise Damon took the punch.

"Feel better?" Damon asked and Matt nodded. "Now, you're going to get your stuff packed and tomorrow morning you're going to get up and start your new life. Because that's what you want, that's what Liz would have wanted. And, it's not like you'd be much of help to us anyway, you are human after all." he gave his famous smirk and walked away.

"I see you compelled everyone to leave." Stefan said walking into the seemingly empty Mystic Grill.

"I told you I wanted a private meeting." Lily said stepping out of the shadows.

"Thank you for meeting me."

"Well, I was a little surprised to hear from you. The last time I saw you, you told me I'd be out of your life." Lily reminded him.

Stefan nodded. "I needed to ask, did you find your friends?"

"I found my family, yes. Kai kept his promise. He brought them back to me."

Stefan clenched his jaw. "You can't feed on these people, Lily. You need to take your," he paused, "family and leave town."

"Oh yes, the few incidents that occurred when they came back. They were trapped for many years, you know how hard it is to stay in control. I assure you, Stefa, it won't happen again." She said sweetly, but something was off.

"You told that girl that girl where to go. You're telling me that wasn't you trying to send a message?"

"Oh, that poor girl on her run? Yes, well Valerie lost control. I knew your house would be safe for that girl."

"Why didn't you just-"

"Stefan, I would love to answer more questions, but I told you I only wanted you to come talk to me. It seems the conversation is no longer private." Lily vamp speed to the back and drug out the blonde vampire.

"Let her go." Stefan growled.

"Sure." Lily threw Caroline to the ground and charged at Stefan. Somewhere along the line she had broken off a wooden chair leg, which she now had pointed at Stefan. "Next time, don't bring your girlfriend." Lily jammed the makeshift stake into his stomach and ran out.

"No!" Caroline screamed and rushed over. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Stefan winced as he pulled the piece of wood from his body.

"I should have listened. I shouldn't have come, I was just-"

"Caroline," Stefan grabbed her hand, "I'll be fine, alright. Let's go home."

"How many drinks have you had today?" Bonnie asks walking up behind Damon.

"Forty, fifty tops." he answered and offered her one.

"Thank you." she said taking it and he nodded. "No, not just for the drink. Thank you for what you said to Matt, and for not killing him when he punched you."

Damon grinned. "Yeah, well some people think I deserve worse."

Before Bonnie could say anymore they were interrupted by Caroline and Stefan.

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked noticing the blood on his brother's shirt.

"Mother happened." he answered.

Stefan gave them a play-by-play of the conversation he had shared with Lily. "I think she's up to something bigger than she's letting on."

"Well, we can figure it out later." Caroline said turning to Stefan. "You need to go get some rest, I'll bring you some blood."

"Caroline, I'm perfectly capable for getting it myself."

"Let me do it, I want to." she smiled at him.

"Ew," Damon mocked. "come on Bon Bon, let's leave the lovebirds alone.

"Delivery." Caroline joked tossing Stefan the blood bag.

Stefan had showered and changed out of his bloody clothes. Once again he was standing before her in only pajama pants, she was beginning to think he was torturing her on purpose. However, Stefan was thinking the same thing about her. Caroline had changed into shorts and a low cut tank top. Her hair, which was previously pulled up, was now flowing free. Neither of them tried to stop their eyes from wandering.

Stefan cleared his throat, "Thank you."

"Well, I guess I should-"

"Don't leave me." he begged.

Her breath caught, "Stefan… Okay." she smiled.

She was giving in.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you guys for being patient with me. Here is chapter 5, it's a little short and I apologize. I'm working on the next chapter, it's not a big time jump like I planned, but my take on the time jump is coming. I plan to have this story finished by the time tvd comes back. Enjoy.**

"So, this is your brilliant plan?" Enzo asked, sitting across the table from Lily.

"Are you questioning me Lorenzo?" her tone told him she was serious.

Lily had just explained what she wanted to do, and if you asked Enzo it seemed a little harsh even for him. Lily was still angry at her sons for refusing to help her get her family back. She wanted them to suffer, to know what it felt like, being ripped away from everything they knew and cared about.

"It's just, you have your family back. Why not pack up and leave town?" Enzo suggested.

"I know you're friends with my son and that blonde, but you're going to need to choose Lorenzo, us or them." Lily said giving him the ultimatum.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight made it's way into the room. She felt his arms wrapped tightly around her body. She wanted to cuddle back into him, she wanted to stay in bed with Stefan Salvatore all day, but she couldn't allow herself. She carefully wiggled herself free from his grasp.

It would have been too easy to walk across the hall without being seen; as soon as she opened Stefan's door Bonnie came walking down the hall, giving her a questioning look.

"It's not what you think." Caroline whispered as she shuffled off into her room, Bonnie following behind.

"Hey, I'm not judging. Trust me, I have no room to judge right now…"

Caroline stopped in her tracks. "Bonnie?"

"I'm a horrible person." Bonnie said sitting down on Caroline's bed.

*Last night*

"Thanks again." Bonnie said as she and Damon got the top of the stairs.

"Anything for you Bon Bon." he said giving her a sad smile. "Well, goodnight."

Bonnie reached for his hand. "Wait, you don't have to be alone. We could watch a movie."

"Okay." Damon agreed. "Something scary though." he said while snapping his teeth.

"Deal, come on we can watch it in my room."

*Present*

"So, you and Damon watched a movie. What's wrong with that?" Caroline asked.

"We... We might have cuddled."

"Bonnie!" Caroline squealed in surprise. "Do you, you know like him?"

"I don't know. Either way it doesn't matter, in sixty years I'll be gone and Elena will be okay again and Damon will forget everything that didn't involve her." Bonnie answered.

"Damon's not going to stop living his life. He knows Elena wouldn't want that."

"Caroline, even I did like Damon it would never work. I'm going to get older and he's going to stay the same. Anyway, can I hang out in here? Damon is still asleep in my room."

"Actually, we going to make breakfast." Caroline announced.

"But, it's 6am."

"And Matt leaves at 8. We can't let him go off on an empty stomach." Caroline quickly changed and the two headed down to the kitchen.

"Mmm something smells amazing." Tyler said as he and Matt entered the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Caroline and Bonnie said in unison. "This is Matt's going a way breakfast." Caroline continued.

Stefan and Damon soon entered the kitchen. Damon shot a quick smile to Bonnie, so quick no one else caught it except those in on the secret.

"This is delicious, Caroline." Stefan said as everyone began eating.

"Well, Bonnie helped, but thank you." she said blushing.

Caroline and Bonnie cleaned up the kitchen as the boys went to help Matt pack up his car. When it was all done they lined up next to his car to say their goodbyes. Everyone wished him well and told him they'd miss him. Then it was Caroline's turn.

"I've been thinking a lot about what my mom would have said to you, Matt. I still haven't found the perfect thing to say, not anything close to how wonderful she would have put it. I do know she'd be very proud of you, and that she'd want you to have this." Caroline held out her mom's police badge.

"Care... I can't." he began.

"Think of it as a good luck charm." she smiled with a tear running down her cheek, thinking of her mom still brought them to her eyes.

Matt wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you."

When Matt let go she took a step back and Stefan was right there, squeezing her hand for comfort.

They all waved goodbye as Matt's car disappeared down the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

_June 2, 2015_

 _Dear Elena,_

 _Something is changing, we can all feel it in the air, especially Bonnie. She says it's something bad. We haven't heard from Lily and there hasn't been anymore unexplainable disappearances. Stefan is worried, but Damon is sure that's a good sign and there isn't anything to worry about._

 _I've been helping Bonnie read through old books and grimoires looking for any information on heretics, but the thing is they aren't suppose to exist. In all of these writings about vampires, werewolves, and witches there is nothing about these vamp-witch hybrids or how to get rid of them._

 _Tonight is a full moon, Tyler's first since turning back into a wolf. I've been helping him as much as he'll let me; I think he's afraid to show fear. I know him and I know none of this is easy on him, but he's strong and we'll all help him._

"Caroline, I told you I don't need your help." Tyler said as he put chains into a bag.

"And Tyler, I told you you're getting my help regardless. You don't need to do this alone." she said following him out of his room.

"Maybe I want to do it alone, ever think of that?"

"Why would you possibly want that?"

Tyler stopped in his tracks. "I killed her Caroline, the only reason I have to go through this again is because I killed her." Tears came to his eyes, and he quickly tried to hide them.

"Ty... she was going to die either way and you were too. You didn't have a choice."

"I could have died with her. I could be with her right now." he yelled. "I could be with her." he said again, this time in a whisper.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Tyler."

They were soon interrupted by the sound of Stefan clearing his throat. "Uh, Bonnie made dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Tyler announced.

"You should eat before tonight." Caroline said.

"I said I'm not hungry." Tyler growled and pushed past them.

Caroline glanced at Stefan with a worried look.

"You know he isn't yours to worry about anymore." Stefan commented.

"He's still my friend Stefan, and he's going through a lot. Just like the rest of us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

Stefan gently grabbed her wrist. "You're not actually going out there tonight are you?"

She pulled away, "Yes, I am. I've been there before and I've been fine."

His expression softened. "Then let me come too."

Caroline shook her head. "He doesn't even want me there, I'll be fine."

"I just worry about you." he said taking her hand, casing a smile to cross her pink lips.

"And as soon as I know he's secure and safe I'll come back until morning." she assured him.

"Wake me up when you get in?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep with her out there alone.

"Of course." she stretched up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Damon and Bonnie sat across from each other at a table filled with food. "I thought everyone else would be joining us." Bonnie pouted.

"And here I was thinking you made all of this just for me." he flashed her his best Damon grin. "Isn't that why you put this candle here?" he teased.

"I hate you." she said even though a hint of a smile crossed her lips. She focused on the candle and soon a flame flickered between them.

"You couldn't hate me even if you tried, Bon Bon."

"Trust me, I've tried."

The two shared a laugh as Damon poured them a glass of bourbon.

"You shouldn't be here." Tyler said as Caroline followed him into his family's underground tomb.

"Drop it Tyler, I'm not leaving." Caroline snapped.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said not looking up from the chains he was holding. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Me too, but as much as it sucks this is our life and we have to live it. And, not matter what, Tyler I'll always be your friend. I'll always be here for you, even if you don't want me to be." she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Care." he said, her words calming him.

She nodded and moved to help him lock the chains in place.

"Aaah." Tyler yelled, indicating that this transformation was beginning. "Go, Care."

"You know how this works Tyler, I stay until I know you're safe."

"But I, aah, I need to know you're, aah,safe." he spoke weakly.

"It's okay Tyler. You're going to be okay. You won't hurt me." her gentle voice aiding in keeping him calm.

When his bones began breaking she was forced to look away. Even after everything they had been though she still cared about him, still loved him in the way one friend loves another. She kept whispering comforting words until Tyler's wolf form was the one looking into her eyes. Tyler was struggling to get free, but the chains were too strong.

"I'm sorry, Tyler." Caroline said locking the gate behind her. "I'll be back in the morning."

An exhausted Caroline walked into the livingroom of the Salvatore house to pour herself a strong glass of alcohol. She was greeted by Damon shushing her as he pointed to a sleeping Bonnie covered up on the couch. In response, she gave him a thumbs up and finished her drink in one sip.

Kicking her shoes off at the bottom of her bed she quickly change into pajamas and made her way across the hall. She wasn't surprised to see Stefan still awake and sitting at his desk with a pen in hand.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he replied, sitting down the pen and giving her his full attention.

"I'm really tired, I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive." she joked, but the past few days had been wearing her down and he could easily see the effects. "I'm gonna head off to bed."

"Stay?"

"Stefan, I've been sleeping in here every night for the past week."

"So, what's one more night going to hurt?" he begged, giving her his 'I need you' eyes.

"You know you make it really hard for a girl to stay away." she smiled and curled into his bed.

"Well, that's because I don't want you to stay away." he spoke softly and moved so that he was now leaning above her.

"Stefan…" she breathed out.

"I know." he pushed a strand of her hair away from her face and laid down. "I'll stick to my side of the bed."

She rolled over to face him. "By the way, you don't need to be jealous of Tyler."

"What? Oh, you thought I was jealous. You must have been confused." he teased.

"Shut up." she giggled as she rolled into him.

Without thinking he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

_August 23, 2015_

 _Dear Elena,_

 _It's move in day at Whitmore. We have are old room and even though Bonnie has taken her rightful spot back, it feels empty without you. I know, in 60 some years when you wake up we can go back to college together, I want you to get that experience._

 _There's something else I should tell you, it's about Damon. He's acting strange, like strange even for Damon. He's distancing himself, which I totally understand if he's missing you. It's just that he was fine you know, as fine as could be expected. He and Bonnie were becoming really close friends, but then he started pulling away. He even stopped talking to Stefan. Don't be worried though, I'm sure that by the time you're reading this we'll have straightened him out._

 _I love and miss you, Elena. We all do._

"So," Bonnie said taking a seat on her bed, "what are you wearing to the bonfire tonight?"

"I was thinking my new dress with your new sandals." Caroline responded with a giggle.

"Only if I can wear your red top."

"It's all yours."

The two girls joked as they began getting ready. Caroline pulled out her new blue dress that revealed just enough. She and Stefan had started a new game of teasing each other and she was willing to play dirty.

"Is Damon coming tonight?" Caroline asked casually while swiping pink gloss across her lips.

Bonnie shrugged, "He still hasn't talked to me."

"Maybe it's for the best, Bon. I mean you said it yourself, he's not over Elena." Caroline regretted her words when she saw the look on her friends face. "Im sorry, I just mean I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know." Bonnie placed a bracelet on her wrist. "Let's get going." she said placing a smile on her lips.

The crowed was growing when Caroline and Bonnie got to the bonfire. Music was blaring and drinks were being passed. Neither wanted to say, but being there without Elena didn't seem real. The scene in front of them seemed like one from a movie. Elena was suppose to be there, and they both felt that emptiness now more than ever.

"I need a drink." Caroline said leaving Bonnie to find the keg.

"You look beautiful." came a voice from behind her.

A smile crossed her lips, but before she turned to face him she put on sly grin. "You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan took a step, closing the gap that stood between them. "You are driving me crazy, do you know that?" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Do you like my dress? It's new." she twirled around. The high hemline of her dress lifting slightly.

"I think it would look better out there dancing."

"Then what are you waiting for Mr. Salvatore, ask me."

He pulled her into him, gripping her tight. "Dance with me, Miss. Forbes."

Bonnie stood outside the circle of college students with a drink in hand. She sighed to herself, after being alone for so long a crowd of people was just a little too much. She jumped when a branch behind her moved. Quickly she turned around to see a shadow hiding amongst the trees. As she walked closer he was easily recognized.

"Damon?" he stood still as she walked to him. His breathing was heavy and his eyes seemed to look right through her. "Damon, are you okay?"

'She's the reason Elena isn't here' kept repeating in Damon's racing mind. Two little voices were talking. One telling him to kill her, the other instructing him to think things through. However, the evil of the two sides was winning.

"Bonnie, run." the good voice choked out before the evil took over.

She wasn't fast enough, as she turned Damon pounced on top of her. His hands grasped her neck.

"Damon! Damon, stop this isn't you. Please, you don't want to hurt me. Please..." she struggled to spit out.

In a flash Damon was off of her. He was pinned to a tree by Stefan as Caroline held Bonnie in her arms.

"What the hell, Damon?" Stefan yelled tightening his grip.

Damon shook his head and his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. He looked from his brother to the girls on the ground. "I-I'm sorry. Bonnie, I don't know what came over me."

"Just go, Damon." Caroline said shifting her body in front of Bonnie.

His eyes glanced between them before he ran off into the darkness.

Caroline was startled out of her thoughts by a loud knock at her door.

"Hey." she said as Stefan walked past her.

"How's Bonnie?" he asked, noticing she wasn't in the room.

"She said she was fine, but she still seemed a little shaken. She had an 8 am. I offered to walk her, but she wouldn't let me." she told him. "Have you heard from Damon?"

"No, he didn't come home last night. I knew something was wrong. I should have talked to him."

"It's not your fault Stefan. You know how he can get, losing Elena is probably getting to him."

"He didn't want to hurt me." came Bonnie's voice from the doorway.

They both turned to look at he. "Bonnie, I know you don't want to believe that but-"

Caroline began.

"No, you don't understand. He tried to stop, he warned me. It was like he didn't have control of himself." Bonnie explained.

"That doesn't make sense." Stefan said in thought.

Suddenly Enzo appeared in the room. "I think I might be of assistance."


	8. Chapter 8

They all turned to stare at the vampire who unexpectedly popped into the room.

"I know why Damon has been acting like a crazed maniac, and I am willing to share that piece of information with you for a small price of course."

"What do you want, Enzo?" Caroline asked.

"Your protection." he answered.

"Protection from what?" Stefan spoke up.

"Your mother."

 _August 25, 2015_

 _Dear Elena,_

 _Any hopes of having a normal start to the school just flew out the window. It turns out Stefan was right, Lily is still very much in Mystic Falls and has no plans of a nice family reunion any time soon._

 _Damon's not doing so well, Elena. I thought he was acting funny because he missed you. He tried to hurt Bonnie, but she was certain he didn't mean too. Turns out Bonnie knows what she's talking about when it comes to Damon._

 _Lily has been getting inside of his head, well her evil followers are. Enzo filled us in on what's happening, he's like a double agent now. Lily had the heretics do some witch spell to Damon's mind. Lily didn't tell Enzo everything, but he knows she's basically controlling the evil side of Damon. She's trying to keep the good side away._

 _Apparently Lily holds a grudge and since Stefan and Damon didn't want her to free her friends and since they locked her up she's trying to get back at them. Enzo said something about her wanting them to know what it felt like, being ripped away from everything they know and love. Of course, this got Stefan all freaked out. He wanted me to stay at the boarding house, but I told him no. I think he sometimes forgets that I am as strong as he is, but it is nice knowing he cares._

 _I probably should have mentioned this, but Damon is also kind of missing. He hasn't been seen since that night with Bonnie. Enzo thinks Lily is holding him somewhere while her friends dig into his brain. We're working on a plan, and I promise you Elena we'll save him._

 _Love, Caroline_

"You really think laying low is the best option?" Caroline questioned.

They were all sitting in the Salvatore living room discussing recent events and trying to come up with the best plan.

"We can't just go running in there with no plan and no idea if that's where Damon is." Stefan answered. "I say we take a day or two to figure everything out. We can have Enzo go back, see what he can find."

"What if it's too late?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I mean we all know how Damon can be on his own free will, imagine what could happen if his bad side completely takes over." Tyler added.

"How much do you really know, Enzo?" Stefan was beginning to get frustrated.

"I've told you as much as Lily has allowed me to know." Enzo answered honestly. "She was afraid I'd warn you. She knew Damon and I were buddies."

"You need to get more information." Stefan said.

"And how the bloody hell do you propose I do that?" Enzo snapped.

"Hey, man. You came to us, you should have had some type of plan." Tyler interjected which set everyone off even more.

Tyler, Enzo, and Stefan were now shouting over each other; no one listening to what the other had to say. Caroline, rolling her eyes, stood up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To talk to Lily." she answered calmly.

The abandoned mansion in which Lily and the heretics called home was much like the Salvatore house in terms of location. It was set back away from everything else, impossible to find unless you knew it was there. Caroline entered the cool musty building with her head held high. She wasn't looking for a fight; however, if that's what it took she refused to seem even the least bit frightened.

"Come out Lily, I know you're here." Caroline shouted.

"Hello, Caroline. So nice of you to drop in." Lily placed a fake smile on her lips as she descended from the stairs.

"Cut the crap, where is he?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Lily lied.

"Tell me where Damon is or you're going to see a side of me that I don't want to have to show you." Caroline was trying to act brave, and hoped Lily couldn't see right through her.

Slowly, Lily moved until she was standing inches from Caroline. "Sweetie, I've got a family of twelve hybrids living in this house and you're here alone. I wouldn't make threats that I can't back up if I were you." she whispered.

"Stop calling them that!" Caroline snapped. "You don't deserve a family when you abandoned the one you had. Your sons are, well Stefan is one of the most genuine and kind hearted person I've ever met. And Damon, he can be really sweet when he wants to be and I know for a fact when it comes down to it he's a person you want to have on your side. You have two wonderful sons that you just left, so I don't ever want to hear you call those people your family."

"Is there a problem here?" Asked a girl who had appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everything is fine, Valerie. Please, go back up stairs. I was just about to show our guest out." Lily answered.

"That won't be necessary." came a voice from the front door. "I'm here to take her home."

"Uh, hello son." Lily greeted.

"Come on, Caroline." Stefan said ignoring his mother.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when Stefan shot her a 'don't go there' look. She walked to him, and he protectively placed a hand on her back as they left the house. Once outside Caroline pulled away from Stefan and headed towards his car.

"I had it handled, Stefan." Caroline huffed.

"Oh really, because it didn't look like it to me."

"I didn't need you to rescue me. I'm a big girl." she reached to open the passenger side door, but he gently grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Hey, protecting you is my job, whether you like it or not I will never let anything happen to you." with that he let her go, opened her door, and walked to the drivers side.

They drove in silence until they reached the boarding house and neither spoke as the walked to their separate rooms. An hour later, after they had both calmed down, Stefan knocked softly on Caroline's door.

"Hey." he said shyly, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Bonnie and I are going back to Whitmore tonight." she stated.

"I can drive you."

"No, I'm perfectly capable." she shoved a shirt into her bag and zipped it closed.

"I'm sorry, okay. When Bonnie told me where you went all I could think about was you getting hurt."

"I had to do something. I promised her we'd save him. I promised Elena." her voice cracked. "I don't know if I can do this without her."

He opened his arms and she ran into them, her fingers gripping onto his shirt. "Stay here." he whispered.

"I can't, because I really want to kiss you and I don't think I'm ready yet." she admitted.

"Hey, Caroline are you-. Oh, sorry." Bonnie said from the hallway.

Caroline let go of Stefan and quickly wiped away her tears. "Hey, Bonnie. Ready to go?" she asked grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, I'll give you guys a minute. I'll be in the car." she answered and walked down the hall.

"Call me when you get there?" Stefan asked with sad eyes.

Caroline nodded and squeezed his hand before heading out the door.

Stefan watched her go with an ache in his chest. He loved her, he knew that now more than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

"I need you to be my distraction." Stefan said entering the room where Enzo was staying.

"What are you babbling about?" Enzo asked, annoyed Stefan had interrupted his reading time.

"We're going to get Damon, come on I'll fill you in on the way."

Stefan was driving ten miles over the speed limit, but somehow he kept the car smoothly on the road. "I heard him, I know she's holding him there. So, when we get to the house you're going in the front door, say we took you to get answers. Here, drink this." Stefan tossed him a bottle.

"Is this bloody vervain?" Enzo asked. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to-"

"Just do it." he yelled. "Or I'll tell Lily the real reason you're with me."

"This is what I get for trying to help." Enzo said putting the bottle to his lips. He choked it down as quickly as he could manage.

Stefan parked the car a few streets down from the house. When Enzo got out, without warning, Stefan punched him square in the mouth.

"What the hell?" Enzo grabbed his jaw in pain.

"It has too seem convincing. Now, stand still."

Three punches later Enzo vamp speed to the front door. Hidden behind a tree, Stefan watched Enzo enter the house. He listened carefully as his mother bought Enzo's story and went to tend to him. Stefan ran to the back door and easily broke the locks. He paused when he saw movement. It was the same girl he saw last night, one of the heretics.

"Valerie, please come up here, we need to make a plan." Lily's voice called from the stairwell.

'Perfect timing.' Stefan thought as he snaked through the rows of shelving. Damon's soft heavy breathing led him to an unlocked door hidden in the back.

Damon was tied to a chair, he didn't even flinch when Stefan opened the door. "Damon." Stefan said, but his brother's eyes looked forward, focused on the blank wall in front of him. "Damon, I'm getting you out of here."

Damon's captors being half vampires meant the ropes he was tired with were not vervain soaked, which came as a pleasant change. It took no time for Stefan to get his brother free; however, Damon remained seated. It was as if he was in a trance.

"Come on brother, help me out." Stefan said as he lifted Damon to his feet.

The oldest Salvatore began walked forward and made his way out of the house in such a way that reminded Stefan of a robot. He followed close behind as Damon kept walking straight into the woods.

"Damon, hey wait." Stefan called, but his brother said nothing.

A mile or so into the forest Damon finally stopped. Without warning he turned and charged at Stefan. Stefan fell onto his back as Damon towered over him. Punches were flying as the two struggled for control. Damon's eyes seemed to be looking at everything and nothing all at once. The two were on their feet and circling each other, in a flash Damon broke off a tree limb. When is was sized to his satisfactions he shoved it into his brother's chest.

"Damon, stop." Stefan pleaded. He could feel the rough wood rubbing against his heart. "This isn't you, you don't want to do this."

Damon pulled the stake out and was ready to strike again when something changed. The life came back to his eyes. "I'm sorry." he said dropping the wood from his hand and running off.

Bonnie sat in front of the roaring fire, drink in hand and grimoires laid out all around her. It was well after one in the morning, but she hardly noticed. When Stefan had come back and explained what had happened with Damon she was determined to find answers. She dug out the oldest books her Grams kept, but so far nothing about the heretics or the type of magic they possessed.

"Bonnie." came his broken voice from behind her.

Slowly, she turned not knowing the state he'd be in. Damon stood in the doorway blood covering his shirt. Cautiously, she walked to him. She knew she should be afraid, but deep down she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe she was being foolish, but the look in his eyes told her she was right.

"Damon." she reached for his face and brought him to look at her. "You're going to be okay. I will find a way to stop them from doing this to you."

"What if I can't be fixed?" he asked tears spilling from his eyes. "I need you to promise me something. If I get too far gone, take me out."

"Damon..."

"Promise me Bonnie." he repeated.

"I promise I won't let it get that far." she said bring him into a hug.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Caroline's screams startled Stefan awake. He rushed to her room where she was sitting up in bed with tears staining her face.

"Hey, hey. What is it?" he asked climbing in next to her. He rubbed her back as she calmed down.

"You scared me today." she admitted. "I went to your room and you were gone and no one knew where you went and you came back covered in blood..." without warning she flung herself into his arms. "I already lost you once, I can't lose you again." she pulled away just enough to see his eyes. "I love you, Stefan."

It seemed as if time had stopped. In this moment she was the only thing that mattered to him.

"Say you're ready." he begged as he cupped her cheek.

"I'm ready." she replied giving him the permission he needed.

It took no time for his lips to find hers. Stefan ran his fingers through her hair as he gently laid her back onto the bed. Giving up control was easier than Caroline would have ever imagined, because with Stefan she knew it was right.


	10. Chapter 10

(a/n I know this is short, I apologize. I know everyone always asks for longer chapters, I'm trying I really am. Anyway, I hope you like it. I only have two more chapters planned, but I think there will be a sequel. Possibly centered around Bonnie if this story continues in the direction I think it will. Also, I discovered that my "~" I use to separate scene changes don't publish on the story. Anyone know how I can add a line to indicate a change? Thanks. Enjoy.)

 _October 3, 2015_

 _Dear Elena,_

 _I've been trying to put together the right words in my head, I've been debating on how to start this off for weeks. I know there has been a pretty big gap from the last time I wrote, and I guess it's because I'm afraid to tell you this. I'm afraid that if I put the words to paper it'll feel more real. Mystic Falls isn't how you remember it, Elena. The town is falling apart. The heretics, along with Lily, have caused so much destruction. Damon fought their magic for a long time, but he's changed. I promised you we'd save him and I'm so sorry we haven't. We're not giving up. We're all trying our best, but I feel like we're at the end of our rope._

 _The heretics are more powerful than anything we've fought before, and I'm scared. Not just for me; I'm scared for Bonnie, and Stefan, and even Damon. I'm scared for our town and the people we've known our whole lives. I don't want to fail you, Elena. I keep thinking that if you were here you'd know what to do. You always seemed to have a plan, even though most of those plans ended up with you needing saving… At least that's more than any of us have._

 _Goodbye for now…_

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Stefan asked as Caroline pulled on her jacket.

"I need to go alone. I haven't been to visit her in awhile with everything going on…" She quickly turned her head to wipe away the tear that fell. "Does it ever get easier?"

Stefan took her hand. He wanted to tell her yes, that after a few decades it wouldn't hurt anymore. "Sometimes it does, if you surround yourself with people who love you they'll help you get through it. Sometimes it doesn't, but you have me."

She smiled, knowing she was lucky to have him by her side. "Thank you."

"Anytime." he answered and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Please be careful."

The look of worry in his eyes almost caused her to give in, but she needed to go alone. After a kiss goodbye, Caroline was driving with a bouquet of daisies in the passenger seat. She turned down the street leading the cemetery. When she pulled her car to the side of the road she noticed a figure standing in front of her mom's tombstone.

"Damon?" Caroline asked walking over to the seemly frozen Salvatore. "You look awful." she joked.

Damon stood in silence staring down at the flowers already placed on the grave; Caroline guessed he had put them there. "I don't know what's happening to me. I feel their magic taking over and I can't do a damned thing to stop it. I come here everyday. I try to think of what she'd do, how she'd handle this situation. They're taking over her town, and I'm helping them destroy everything she worked for."

For the first time, Caroline Forbes was feeling sorry for Damon Salvatore. "They're controlling you, that's not your fault. She knows that, we all know that. We're trying to find a way-"

"Stop. Stop trying because there's no way to stop them. I need you to tell Bonnie to give up on me. You all have bigger problems and I'm not worth anyone's time."

"I don't think Bonnie sees it that way, nor does Stefan. I know they're not giving up on you, and neither am I." Caroline stated.

"Why do you care what happens to me, Blondie? After everything I've done."

Caroline didn't have to think long, "Because the people I love care about you. They can see the good in you, Damon and that's enough for me."

Damon's eyes finally looked to Caroline, but their focus was behind her. For a second she feared he was losing control, but in a flash he was gone. Caroline turned to see the cause of his sudden exit. Matt was walking toward her, an angry look plastered on his face.

"Hey, I thought you were coming back next week?"

"Is all of this his fault?" Matt asked ignoring Caroline's question.

"No, Lilly and the heretics-"

"But he's a part of it too, isn't he? He always is."

Caroline sighed in frustration, "No, yes but it's not his fault."

"Are you seriously defending him, Care?"

"Matt, you don't understand. A lot has changed since you left."

Caroline began filling him in on all he missed; from the heretics taking over Damon's mind to how hard everyone's was working to stop it. She didn't leave out a single detail, and when she was finished Matt just shook his head. Caroline was afraid to say anymore, unsure of how he'd react.

"I got offered the sheriff position." Matt finally said. "I don't think I can do it."

"Matt…" Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend. "of course you can do it."

"I don't want to let her down." he admitted.

"Never, she's very proud of you. I know she believes in you." Caroline squeezed him tighter before letting go. "Now, as you're first official business, we have a town to save."

The group was gathered around the Salvatore living room. Stefan sat on the arm of Caroline's chair as Tyler and Matt took seats on the couch. Enzo was pacing, trying to think of a plan to help his friend. Everyone was pitching ideas and talking over one another.

"Stefan, why don't you just go talk to your mom?" Matt threw out.

"Don't you think we've already tried that?" Enzo said with obvious annoyance. "You don't understand what she's thinking or how they work. They're not just going to put everything back to normal because we asked nicely."

"Look, we're all frustrated. Each one of us wants to put a stop to this, but arguing isn't going to help anything." Caroline spoke loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"She's right, but so is Enzo." Bonnie appeared in the doorway with bloodshot eyes due to lack of sleep. "I've finally found something, and if we want to stop them we'll need something big. An element of surprise if you will, and it needs to come from someone just as powerful as them." Bonnie paused and looked to Caroline.

"Klaus." Caroline answered as if reading her friends mind. At the mention of his name Stefan tensed beside her and Tyler's hands were balled into fists to keep himself still.

After several minutes of silence, Matt finally spoke. "Looks like we're going to New Orleans."


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, there is a flight to New Orleans leaving in the morning." Stefan said walking back into the living room.

"Great, now we just need a plan." Caroline stood up and faced the group. "I think some of us need to stay here, just in case things get worse."

"Well, if we want Klaus to agree to this, you're going to need to be there." Tyler said to Caroline.

"Fair enough, but I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to go, considering." she responded.

"Fair enough." Tyler agreed.

"Bonnie, you mentioned a witch." Caroline looked to her friend.

"Her name is Davina Claire, she's the regent of New Orleans, and from everything I've heard she's pretty powerful. It wouldn't hurt to have her on our side."

"Then Bonnie is coming with me. She can convince Davinia to help while I talk to Klaus." Caroline looked around the room, deciding who should stay. "Stefan, you need to stay here. If Damon starts to completely lose it you can calm him down. Matt, you're needed here. So I guess that means Enzo is on team New Orleans. Anyone have a problem with that? No? Good. Let's all get some sleep." with a forced smile she bounced up the stairs.

"I guess we have a plan." Enzo said.

"If you let anything happen to either of them, I'll kill you." Stefan threatened and followed after Caroline.

"Hey." Stefan walked into his room, where Caroline had been staying. "I don't know how I feel about you going to see your old fling."

"You have nothing to worry about, besides I think Klaus has long moved on."

"Still, maybe I should come, who knows it could be dangerous."

"Bonnie will be there, and Enzo won't let anything happen to me." she assured.

"Yeah." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous." she covered his lips with her own. "I love you, Stefan."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

Caroline's face lit up. "You know I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"Well you could have been hearing it a lot sooner if someone hadn't waited so long." he joked.

"Shut up." she pushed him onto the bed.

"Oh now it's on." he grabbed her wrist, pulling her down next to him. He began tickling her, something he had recently discovered she hated.

"Stefan Salvatore, you stop this right now." she managed to say in between fits of giggles.

"Or what?"

In one swift motion Caroline had overpowered Stefan. She was now sitting on top of him, pinning his hands to the side.

"I'm stronger than you." she whispered in his ear.

Stefan went in for a kiss, but Caroline jumped off the bed, leaving a clear look of disappointment on his face.

"I need a shower." she said heading for the bathroom. "You're free to join me, if you want."

Without hesitation Stefan followed her.

Caroline had gotten the address to the compound where Klaus lived as well as the address to find Davinia. They had agreed that splitting up would be faster, so Bonnie and Enzo were out looking for the witch while Caroline took a taxi to see the original hybrid.

Caroline took a deep breath before yelling out his name, "Klaus?"

"Couldn't stay away?" his cocky voice was coming from behind her.

She turned to see him standing up and a balcony. "Actually, I need your help."

In the blink of an eye Klaus was now standing inches from her. "Let's go inside, we can talk over drinks. Besides, there is someone I want you to meet."

He led Caroline into what she guessed was the living room, there were two couches and a few chairs. Klaus walked over to a playpen that was set up in the middle of the room.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Hope."

"Can I hold her?" she asked shyly.

"Of course." Klaus carefully handed his baby to Caroline.

"Hi, Hope." Caroline cooed. The baby reached up and grabbed Caroline's nose, causing everyone to smile.

"Hey, Klaus do we have any… Sorry, I didn't know we had company. I'm Cami." The blonde introduced herself.

"I'm Caroline." she turned to give Klaus a questioning look.

"Camille, would you mind keeping an eye on Hope? Caroline and I have some catching up to do." Klaus asked.

"I'd love too." Cami took the baby from Caroline. "It was nice meeting you."

"She's pretty." Caroline smirked when Cami had left. "Blonde is your type."

"Do you want my help or not love?" asked.

Caroline nodded. "We need you."

"And that's the story." Bonnie sighed as she finished telling Davina about the horrors that have taken over Mystic Falls.

"So, you want me to team up with Klaus and risk my life for a town I've never been to?" the young witch asked.

"Think of more as helping a fellow witch." Bonnie told her.

"I'm just getting tired of being taken advantage of, and no offense but I don't know you."

"I know where you're coming from, trust me, but once these heretics are done with Mystic Falls who knows where they will go next. I don't think anyone is safe. We need to stop them, and I think you and Klaus might be the only two people strong enough to do that." Bonnie begged.

"Okay, I have an idea. If you're up for it, that is."


	12. Chapter 12

"Guys, we have a small problem with our plan." Enzo said walking into the Salvatore house. "We have to move tonight."

"No way, we're not ready. Tomorrow night, that was the plan." Davina was the first to speak up.

"Yes, well tomorrow will be far too late, but suit yourself."

"Enzo what's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Lily and the heretics are planning a little hunting trip, tonight." Enzo informed.

"Then looks like we need to move fast." Klaus responded.

"We're not ready." Davina repeated, glancing over at Bonnie.

"Then I suggest you get ready." Klaus snarled.

Davina let out an obvious sigh, but knowing she had no choice she gave up. "Fine, Bonnie and Caroline come with me."

Caroline began to protest, but Bonnie pulled her along. The three headed outside to talk in private.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked after they had hiked out into the woods.

"I need you to not freak out, but Davina has a plan." Bonnie said.

"I can turn Bonnie into a heretic." the younger witch explained.

"Excuse me?" Caroline exclaimed. "You're going to what?"

"Just hear me out." Davina began. "If you want a shot at stopping them you're going to need something bigger than me and bigger than Klaus. With one of their own on our side, we'll be unstoppable."

"What about Kai's spell? If she dies before her time Elena will die. Kai said that there is no way around it." Caroline reminded.

"Not if I break that part of the spell. I'm strong enough, it'll work." Davina said confidently.

"Bonnie, you can't be serious. You're talking about risking your life and Elena's, and she's not even here to have a say."

"You know what she'd say, Caroline. Elena would do anything to save this town and save us. If this works Elena will come back. She'll be able to get Damon back on our side. The mind control they are doing to him is anger based, their using Elena as a trigger. That's why he tried to kill me first, to get Elena back." Bonnie was trying her hardest to get her friend on her side.

Caroline stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. A million different scenarios were playing out in her head, and when she realized none of them had a good outcome so she finally agreed. "Okay, what do you need?"

!~!~!~!~!

"Hey, where is Bonnie? It's almost nightfall." Stefan asked walking in behind Caroline.

"And where the hell is Davina?" Klaus snarled.

"They'll be here. They needed some fancy witch herb for a spell or something." Caroline avoided Stefan's eyes, knowing all too well he could tell when she was lying. Thankfully he seemed to buy her story or trusted her enough to keep quiet.

"We don't have time to wait." Enzo said bursting in from the kitchen. "Lily has texted me five times asking where I am, they're about to start. I need to go or she'll start to get suspicious."

Stefan glanced at his watch. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. Caroline, text Bonnie tell her to meet us there. It's go time."

They all nodded in agreement, but remained silent as they mentally prepared for possibly the biggest battle some of them had ever faced. Grabbing their weapons, the gang headed out of the boarding house. Enzo left to join Lily; by some amazement he hadn't been discovered as a double agent. Tyler was joining Matt in the patrol car, their job was to act natural as if they were simply out doing their rounds. Klaus was to remain out of sight, the heretics had no idea of his presence in Mystic Falls. Stefan refused to let Caroline out of his sight; therefore, they would be confronting the danger head on. The two would meet up with Lily and her family while they were crossing town square. As an act of surrender the couple would approach with their hands in the air, and that is when Bonnie and Davina were suppose to come in using their powers.

Caroline was nervous, she had yet to hear back from Bonnie or Davina. 'What if it hadn't worked? What if Davina was wrong and Kai's spell was too powerful? What if it had ended badly?' The blonde was asking herself a thousand questions as they grew closer to the center of town. A familiar beeping pulled Caroline from her thoughts, it was her phone. Quickly she grabbed it, hoping it was either witch, but it was just Enzo.

"Enzo said they're almost there." Caroline said keeping her eyes forward.

"Where is Bonnie? And tell me the truth this time." Stefan insisted.

"I can't, but please just trust me." she begged.

"How can I trust you when I can see you're unsure of them coming through?"

Damn, he was good at reading her. "They'll be here. It'll be okay, everything will work out as planned." Caroline gave the speech to mostly calm herself, but it was no use. They pulled over a block away from the square where the heretics would be at any second and there was still no sign of Bonnie or Davina.

Caroline reached for her seatbelt, but Stefan covered her hand with his. "Hey, whatever happens, I just want you to know how much I love you."

"Don't say it like that, it sounds too much like a goodbye. I'll be right by your side." she squeezed his hand. "I love you Stefan Salvatore." They leaned in for a lingering kiss, selfishly stealing a few extra seconds.

"It's time." Stefan said.

The heretics, with Lily in front, entered the square from the opposite side of Stefan and Caroline.

"Ah, hello son." Lily calmly greeted.

"We want to make a deal. You give us Damon, leave this town, and we will never bother you again." Stefan tried acting as convincing as possible.

Lily let out a laugh. "For some reason I don't believe you, my boy."

"It's true." Caroline piped up. "We don't want this war. We don't want to fight you."

This time the heretics joined in on Lily's laughter. "You hurt us? I'm sorry dear, but that is simply too funny. We are quite older than you, and more powerful at that. And just look at our odds; two against 8, well that doesn't seem very far at all."

It was then that Stefan noticed his brother standing in the back of the group. Damon's eyes were glaring at them, he seemed completely gone. Caroline took a shaky breath 'come on Bonnie' she whispered to herself. Stefan was saying something next to her, trying to stall them she imagined, but her heart was beating too fast to hear. Everything was falling apart, the witches should have been there by now. That is when, without warning a shadow jumped out from behind a tree, it was Klaus.

The hybrid plunged into Lily, causing the heretics to charge. Caroline stood frozen in fear, this wasn't how it was suppose to happen. Stefan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way just in time. One of the heretics, Nora, was running at them. Stefan vamp speed with Caroline to the ally behind The Grill.

"This would be a great time to tell me where Bonnie is." Stefan said.

"Right here." Bonnie emerged from the shadows.

"Oh thank God." Caroline beamed. "So, does this mean it worked?"

"Did what work? Someone please tell me what the hell is going on." Stefan asked.

"Maybe I could try to explain."

Stefan turned to face the spot Bonnie had just come from. That voice was so familiar, but it couldn't be... Just then her small frame came into view. "Elena? How is this possible?" he asked.

"Short version is I'm awesome and found away around Kai's 'no loophole spell'. Turns out, there was a loophole." Davina explained. "Oh, and Bonnie is a heretic."

Stefan's eyebrows raised as he looked to each of them.

"There's no time for a longer explanation. We need to move, now. Someone lure Damon over here so he can see Elena, that should get him back on our side. Bonnie and I will do what we originally had planned, they don't need to know about her until the last possible second. Stefan and Caroline, stay alive." Davina gave the orders and they quickly moved to position.

Soon Stefan got his brother to the edge of the ally. Elena had insisted on being alone with Damon, so once he was standing a few feet away from her Stefan left.

"Damon." he voice softly spoke his name.

"You're not real!" Damon yelled into the darkness. "You're just in my head."

"I'm real. Damon." she said stepping from her spot.

"Elena..." he trailed off. "You're not real" he repeated and went for her. She was now pinned between Damon and brick wall of The Grill.

"Damon, I'm real." she choked out. "I'm real and I love you. I'm right here. It's okay, I love you."

It finally seeped in, she was alive and standing right in front of him. He broke down, sobbing into her arms. Damon took in her sent and placed his lips firmly on hers. She was back, but that could only mean... "Bonnie?" he asked concerned.

"She's okay. We're both okay, Damon."

"But..." he didn't know what was going on. It was then that he realized the trance he had been in was broken. He started to remember. "I tried to kill her."

"Hey, it's okay. There is a lot that needs explaining, but right now we have bigger problems." she motioned to the fighting that had erupted. "They need you."

He nodded. "Run, get far away from here. I'll find you when it's over." after planting a kiss on her lips he vanished into the square.

Elena watched helplessly. There was a split second where she was ready to jump in and help, then she remembered she was no longer a vampire. She stood frozen, flinching every time a punch was thrown. One moment it seemed as if the good guys were winning, but then the heretics gained the upper hand.

"Now!" Davina yelled.

As Elena had guessed that was the signal for Bonnie. The witch came into view and gracefully lifted her hand in the air. It seemed to take the heretics by surprise as they grabbed their heads. They limped forward, fighting through the pain, trying to reach the new threat.

"You're delusional if you think this will work." Malcolm spit out as he made his way to Bonnie.

He went to grab her, but she was quicker. Malcolm screamed in pain as Bonnie tried out her new power to siphon magic. "Good to know that works." she smirked.

"What the hell?" he asked finally shaking her.

"I just thought we should even the playing field."

Just then Damon came up from behind and ripped the heart from the heretics chest. "Good work, Bon Bon." he smiled at her as the heart fell to the ground.

"Enough!" Lily called out, causing everyone to pause. She look around at the sight in front of her. Malcolm and Valerie lay dead, her other family members bloody and weak. "It's over." She slowly walked to Stefan and Damon. "You win this fight, but you have lost me forever."

All Stefan could do was nod, but Damon spoke up. "Sounds like a win win to me mother. Now, collect the remaining members of your family and get the hell out of our town." he snarled.

Damon turned to his brother, "As far as I'm concerned our mother died in 1858. That woman is nothing like our mother." he patted Stefan on the shoulder before heading for Elena.

At some point Caroline had taken Damon's place in front of Stefan. "You okay?" she asked sweetly.

When Stefan shook his head she was quick to pull him into her arms. "Damon is right, don't let that woman ruin the good memories you have with your mom."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on, we have a reunion to get to."

"Look at you two lovebirds." Elena said as they walked to her, hand-in-hand.

"Come here." Caroline smiled and everyone joined in on a group hug.

!~!~!~!~!

 _October 10, 2015_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The good guys win again! Elena is back and, not to make this all about me but, it's my birthday. Things are starting to look up. Also, I have decided to keep writing. I figure I plan on being here for at least the next few centuries, why not keep an account of the little things to remember._

 _Lily and the remaining heretics have left town and none of us have heard any news about them. Stefan is still healing, I know he hoped Lily would come to her senses and mom up. And I really wished she would have, for him. Damon is acting like he couldn't care less about Lily, but I think it affected him too._

 _Damon hasn't taken the cure from Elena yet and that is worrying her. They have a lot to talk about, and I hope they decide to do what is right for the both of them. If that means living their lives together as humans, they should go for it. If that means moving on and living separate lives, then that's what they should do. I just hope they make the right choice._

 _Matt is a wonderful sheriff. He managed to get the town back to normal in a weekend, with no magical help I might add. I know my mom is smiling down at him, and all of us._

 _Bonnie is trying her best to get used to all this new power and the blood lust. We're all helping her and for being a newbie vamp she is sure doing a hell of a job. Elena told her to take the cure, but surprisingly she turned it down. She says she feels more safe like this, and I don't blame her._

 _So, that's what you have missed. I don't mean to cut this short or anything, but I have heard a rumor that a surprise birthday party in being thrown in my honor. I wouldn't want to be late._

 _Love, Caroline._


End file.
